Konoha High
by iLoveSakura123
Summary: Sakura is new to Konoha high school. All she wants to be is accepted. But she seems to be having a bit trouble with that. She soon find the love of her life, but she wishes he loves her back... will he? This is my first story. please tell me what you guys think.
1. Chapter 1

'I can do this!' I thought to myself. It was my first day at Konoha high school and I was really nervous. What if I make no friends, what if no one likes me, the thought of my first day made me what to curl up into a ball and roll away. Being a new student is scary, you're alone and you don't really know your way around. I looked at my schedule; my class was room 1A, like I knew where that was at. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going because while searching I bumped into this boy… this really cute boy.

"Watch where you're going" he said.

"I'm so sorry, I'm new here and I can't find my class anywhere." He looked at me coldly after I said that and surprisingly he asked me what class am I supposed to be in. Luckily he happened to have the same class as me and he showed me the way. Walking next to him was like a stroll in heaven, even though he was a bit rude I didn't mind. I thanked him after reaching our destination, but he didn't pay my thank you any mind. I found a seat far away from him and made my way there; I was too embarrassed to be around him. As I walked to my seat it seems as if every girl in the class was looking at me, and maybe even talking about me. What can they be saying? What have I done? A few minutes late our sensei walked in, he wrote on the black board his name 'Kakashi-sensei' then he spoke.

"Good morning class. I wrote my name on the board for our new student today. Sakura, would you please come down and introduce yourself."

Why do I have to do this, this day is getting worst and worst I told myself. I made my way to the front of the class and introduced myself. "Um hi everyone, my name is Sakura Haruno."

"Tell us about yourself Sakura." Kakashi-sensei said. What more does he wants from me?

"Well, my favorite food is syrup-coated anko dumplings and umeboshi, and I really dislike spicy foods. I'm 16 years old and will be 17 on March 28. I don't play sports but I do like watching soccer. Um I guess that's it." Wow I talk a lot; I don't think they really care about my life story.

"Very interesting, Sakura. Does anyone have any questions for her?" As Kakashi-sensei finished his sentence a girl with red hair and glasses raised her hand, it kind of made me uneasy, because she was one of the girls that looked at me weird earlier.

"Karin, what do you have to ask Sakura?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"I have two questions for her." Karin said, she continued and asked

"First question, why is your hair Pink? That is very odd."

Why would she ask me that, what's wrong with my hair color? I answered her question and said "I don't know, I was born that way, but my hair fits my name."

She nodded and continued with her final question, "Ok, why is your forehead so big?"

The classed giggled; I was too embarrassed to even answer the question, I always wonder myself, why is my forehead so big? As words were about to come out of my mouth, Kakashi-sensei spoke before me and said "Karin, that's no way to talk to a fellow classmate. Sakura, you may take a seat."

I was relieved. That was so humiliating; I walked to my seat with my head down, now that cute boy probably won't even talk to me after today. This is the worst first day ever, and to think I have to come back here every day until summer.

Lunch quickly approached, I was looking forward to eating, but knowing I will be eating alone disappointed me.

As I thought, I sat alone. Why does this always happen to me? Why am I so different? I really wish I could be someone else right now.

I held my head down in shame as I ate, then I heard a voice say "Hey Sakura."


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up, wondering who could want to talk to me. It was a girl… she was really pretty. "Hi, my name is Ino, why are you over here by yourself?" she said. Wow, this is the first person who was nice to me all day. Before I could respond she interrupted me and said

"Why don't you come and sit with me and my friends?" Friends? This must be my lucky day. I nodded my head, gathered my things and walked with her. It feels good to be accepted, no matter by who, or by how many. "Everyone this is Sakura, she's new. Sakura, this is Naruto, Sai, Hinata, and Sasuke." She introduced me to everyone, and that cute boy from before is there too. This really must be my lucky day. I greeted everyone, and everyone greeted me back, except that boy Sasuke. Is he that cold with everyone?

"Sasuke, don't be rude! Say hi to Sakura." The yellow hair boy said, I think he was Naruto. "Hi." Sasuke said. I think I preferred not getting greeted at all by him, he seems really mean. We all ate and talked, these people make me look forward to the rest of my days in Konoha high. They're not weird or crazy, I think I like them and I like the fact that they were willing to talk to me. As lunch progressed, Ino invited me over to her house to hang with her and some girls after school, I couldn't reject the offer of making more friends.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"Just meet me at the front gate after school, we'll walk together." Ino said. I was really happy, more like ecstatic. The day quickly ended, and I called my mom to tell her the good news. I think she was more excited than I was. I told her I won't be home until tonight.

I thought it was only going to be me walking with Ino, but it was also Hinata from lunch, a girl with 4 ponytails and a girl with 2 buns. Several minutes passed but we finally made it to Ino house.

"Mom, I'm home, and I have friends, can you make us some snacks." Ino shouted while she guided us to her room.

"Okay dear." I assumed that was her mom.

After everyone got comfortable that's when the fun became, although being introduced to everyone, I still in some way felt left out as they chatted, until the girl with the 4 ponytails; Temari, asked me how was my first day.

I explained to them, "It was alright, it could have gone better. There was this boy, but I don't think he'll ever be interested in me."

"WHO?" They all screamed at once.

That caught me off guard, but I continued "Sasuke."

"I don't think you should even try." Ino said. I don't think that's any way to talk to a friend, she really discouraged me.

"Why not?"

"Because, almost every girl in the whole school wants to be with Sasuke, that's a lot of competition, plus they are all considered fan girls, you will be considered on too. And besides Sasuke don't even pay any girl, no matter how pretty she is any attention." Ino added.

Whaaaaa, what type of boy is he. This is so unfair.

"Why is he like that?" I asked.

"No one really knows, some say it's because his parents died when he was little and his brother abandon him, but we can't be too sure."

"Wow."

"Sakura, if you really like Sasuke, you should go for it, It might be different for you, don't listen to Ino." Tenten said.

"I'm just trying to keep her from getting hurt. What are her chances with Sasuke, Tenten?"

"It's okay guys. I will be fine with or without Sasuke. Only time will tell our destinies." I said to quickly end their disagreement. But I do wish that Sasuke notice me, I want him to want me also. I think I can be the girl he loves; I just have to be different. I am different. So if I be myself, it has to work. Cha!


	3. Chapter 3

Another day at Konoha High, today will be the day that Sasuke notices me, I'll make sure of it.

As I enter the classroom, I see Sasuke. 'Today's the day Sakura' I said to myself, I walked over to Sasuke, as I did so I felt the eyes of the Konoha fangirls on me. I refuse to be a fangirl. I stood in front of Sasuke and I think I forgot how to speak. Oh no Sakura, why now?

"Uh, hi." Those were the only words I managed to say.

"What do you want?" he said, so bitterly. I couldn't talk to him if he was going to talk to me like that; if I do then I would definitely be considered a fangirl.

"Oh, nevermind." I said as I walked away, he seemed puzzled and surprised. Maybe he was surprised that I didn't throw myself on him. Maybe he was surprised that I didn't say what I had to say. It's not like I didn't want to, but I forgot, and he didn't make it easier. I rushed to my desk and buried my face in my school books. I figured that would keep my mind off of him. As I studied, I felt eyes on me again, but it wasn't the eyes of the girls, I looked up and caught Sasuke staring at me. He quickly turned his head, but I still knew what he was doing. Did that really work? Did me not saying what I wanted to get him to notice me.

A boring but intellectual lesson was given by our sensei, no matter how hard I tried to ignore the feeling, I felt Sasuke looking at me. How I wanted to stare right back at him into his eyes, but I can't, I have to be strong. What if he's looking at me because he thinks my hair is weird, or my forehead is really big. He probably does think that. I can't look at him now; it would make him dislike me even more. Why am I cursed with this giant forehead and unnatural hair color?

As soon as class ended I rushed out and ran to the restroom. I couldn't take the thought of knowing that Sasuke was looking at my flaws. I think I might just give up. Wait, give up? What am I saying? I haven't even started. I promise, next time I see Sasuke I will tell him I think he's cute and I would like his attention. I have to be a woman about this. Men don't like a frighten girl. They like a strong woman.

I'm ready! I walked out the bathroom and I see Sasuke. Oh no, I'm not ready, I'm not ready. What are you saying Sakura, yes you are. No I'm not. Yes, no, yes, no. I argued with myself until I notice Sasuke was walking towards me. What do I do, what do I do. Okay, I won't tell him my feelings today. I will tell him tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow is perfect.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said.

Did he just say my name? This must be a dream.

"Yes Sasuke?" Okay, it's not a dream. What can he want? I'm so nervous.

"You wanted to tell me something earlier?" he replied.

Okay, Sakura this is your chance to admit your love to Sasuke. Oh boy, I really need to stop talking to myself.

"Oh, it was nothing to worry about Sasuke, just a mistake." I told him. I chickened out of my plan. I guess I am not ready.

"A mistake?" He said confused. I need to think of a lie quick.

"Well, not really a mistake, just something I figured out by myself. I was going to ask you a question about the practice exam packet Kakashi-sensei gave us, but I figured it out in my head while I was talking to you." Really Sakura? Do you think Sasuke would believe that.

"You talk a lot."

Can he be any meaner? But I did say more than I needed to. I don't think I should confess my love to him anytime soon, he probably think I'm a loser.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me please."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know. Forgive me." Why am I bowing?

"You're weird. I guess I'll see you later." Whaaaa, he thinks I'm weird. Way to go Sakura, Sasuke will never love me now.

"Um, yeah, see you later." At least he plans on seeing me later. This really isn't going as plan. I hate me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ino, Hinata, Tenten!" I yelled as I ran towards them with teary eyes.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Hinata asked. How can I tell them? It is embarrassing and Ino would probably tell me 'I told you so' It's only my second day and I got the one boy I noticed to hate me.

"Sasuke hates me."

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Tenten asked

"He said I talk too much, and that I'm weird. I should have listened to you Ino."

"Poor Sakura, it's okay, don't be sad about it. He's probably saying that so you won't know how much he likes you. Sasuke always hides his true feelings." Ino said to my surprise. She didn't tell me I told you so? I can't believe I made a good friend like her.

"He hides his feelings?" I asked

"Well duh clueless, why do you think he barely talk, and never laugh or smiles?"

"I never thought about that Ino."

"Well that's something to think about, just calm down, Sasuke will come around one day."

"Ino, can I believe my ears? Wasn't it just yesterday you told Sakura not to pursue Sasuke?" Tenten added

"I changed my mind, hehe." Ino said.

"Don't give up Sakura. Sometimes boys are blind, and, t-they don't know what's in front of them." Hinata said softly.

"You should talk Hinata! You haven't even said a word to Naruto, and he hangs with us. What's stopping you?" Ino said. Hinata did not respond, all she did was turned red. But maybe Ino is right, Sasuke could possibly like me, he did talk to me, and he was worried about what I had to tell him. Sakura you rock.

The day quickly ended and I made my way home. While I walk I hear someone call my name. To my surprise it was Naruto. Maybe I can help Hinata out a bit.

"Hey Sakura."

"Um, Hi Naruto." It felt weird talking to him, The last time we talked was the first time we met, and it wasn't that many words exchanged.

"Sakura, what did you want to tell Sasuke?" Whaaa, how did he know about that, he wasn't even there.

"It's nothing Naruto, but how did you know about that? Why do you ask?

"Uh hehe, it's not like Sasuke told me to find out or anything, I just wanted to know." Naruto said.

He's a terrible liar, why would he say that? But I can't believe it. Sasuke really wants to know! I thought I was weird. I thought I talk too much. Ino was right. Maybe he does have feelings for me, and if not feelings maybe he finds me interesting.

"Okay Naruto, It was nothing."

"Okay Sakura."

Wait till I tell the girls this. They won't believe it.

"Wait, Naruto!"

"Hm"

"Did you ever notice Hinata in a different type of way? Like more than a friend?"

"Well if you're asking do I think she's pretty, I think she's more than pretty." Naruto said while blushing. He continued and added "But it's not like she's into boys like me. I doubt she even notices me. She barely talks around me."

"Okay Naruto, that's all I wanted to know."

"DON'T TELL HER!" he shouted, but I assured him I won't tell her. But I never said I won't tell Ino or Tenten. Idiot Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

That was a good night sleep. My days at Konoha high seem to be getting better. I have friends, Sasuke could, maybe, hopefully, be interested in me. Ah it just feels good to be Sakura Haruno.

I hurried and got ready for school. I didn't get a chance last night to tell anyone about my conversation with Naruto, because of all the homework and studying I had to do. When I arrived to class to my surprise Sasuke waved at me, I had to turn around to make sure he was actually waving at me, and then he smiled, I think, well it was sort of a smile. Can this be happening? I waved back, and then I felt it, the stares. But now I have Sasuke lightening up around me, those stares don't bother me anymore, it kind of make me think that I'm envied.

I sat in my seat and was quickly approached by that Karin girl and some of her friends.

"I don't know what you did to get Sasuke to say hi to you first but whatever magic you have on him, just stop it. Sasuke will never love someone as weird as you. You're not even cute. I do believe you are a smart girl, so since you are so smart, I suggest you do the SMART choice and leave Sasuke alone, or you'll be sorry." Did she really just say that in front of the whole class? Why when everything is going good something always happens. Now everyone probably thinks I'm doing some sort of which craft on Sasuke. I don't even know how to do magic.

"Karin, leave Sakura alone." A voice said.

"Sasuke?" Could that voice really be Sasuke? He's really defending me?

"Sasuke, what are you saying?" Karin asked, she was very confused and I think her confidents went down a little.

"You're annoying" Sasuke added on. At first I thought this was a dream, but Sasuke is really defending me, I glance over at Ino and she winked at me and gave me thumbs up. All I could do was blush.

"Thank you Sasuke." Like usual he ignored my thanks and left me with my head down. He is sending mix signals here. First you defend me, and then you ignore me? Why can't he just talk to me like he's a regular person? Maybe he's not a regular person, maybe he's an angel.

But whether he was a person or angel didn't matter to me at that moment, what mattered was the look on Karin face; the depressed, embarrassing look that I once had. But who cares about Karin? She got what she deserved.

But what I learned about Karin is she's the type that won't quit, no matter what.

During lunch while I sat with everyone, Sasuke really had a conversation with me. It wasn't a serious conversation, but it was a conversation. We talked about food. We're complete opposites when it comes to food. As we continued with our conversation, Karin came up to me.

"Sakura, can we talk?"

"What is it?"

"I would like to apologize to you for my behavior, do you mind walking and talking with me?"

That caught me by surprise, but deep down I felt like she actually meant it and really just wanted to apologize. We walked and talked, she seemed like a sweet person that has an obsession, but my mistake was being so naïve. I actually believed her. When we were out of site of the others her gang of friends grabbed me and covered my mouth. How could I be so stupid? How could I believe that someone would change that fast?

Everything was going be so fast. I was later hit on the head and knocked out. When I woke up I was alone, in an unfamiliar place. I didn't know how long I was knocked out for, and I didn't know who would come through that door, or how I'm going to get out of this situation. I was tied up; I couldn't do anything but daydream. I dreamt that my knight and shining armor Sasuke will come through that door and rescue me. The turning of the knob cut me out of my dream. I was hoping Sasuke, or at least one of my friends would come through that door, but I wasn't lucky. It was Karin. She came in with a mirror.

She later showed me what she did to me. My hair was gone. I cried and she said

"Haha, Sasuke like girls with long hair, what are you going to do Sakura? Don't say I didn't warn you. You had this coming."

How can someone be so cruel, even if Sasuke like long hair, I didn't care, because I like my hair long, it helps hide the size of my forehead.

"Good night Sakura." She said as she hit my head and knocked me out again. When I woke up, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Tenten, Temari, and some faces I haven't seen all around.

It seems as if Ino was shaking me the whole time.

"Sakura what happened to you? Did Karin do this?" Ino shouted

"W-here, where am I?" I said.

"We're at Tenten's house. We found you laying in the grass at the park, we called everyone over!" Ino continued.

"Sakura, What did Karin do to you?" Sasuke said. He's really worried about me. I think he cares about me. Could he like me yet?

"Sakura! Answer me!" He yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

I was too puzzled to answer him. No one believed me when I said I don't know. All I did know was what happened to my hair. I explained myself to everyone.

"How could she do this to you? Is she that in love with Sasuke? He doesn't even notice her!" Ino said. Sasuke continued

"Sakura, you need to stay away from them. You may not be so lucky enough next time for us to find you." Honestly, I really didn't care what Karin did to me, yes I do miss my hair, but I think I kind of like it short, plus I can always grow it back and the attention I'm getting from Sasuke is worth my hair being cut.

"Okay, I will try my best to avoid them guys. Thank you all for helping me."

"No problems."

"Anytime."

"Sakura, we are here for you."

Hearing that from everyone really warmed my heart.

"Sakura, I'll walk you home." Sasuke told me. As soon as those words came out of his mouth, Ino and Tenten gave me that look, and I can already picture the negative thoughts going through their heads.

"Thank you." Naruto helped me up, and everyone headed out. Even though I could walk straight Sasuke insisted on carrying me. I couldn't decline his offer. As we walked home we talked about everything. I never knew talking to him would be so easy. He also smelt really good.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Of Karin." Sasuke asked. Why would he ask me that? Am I scared of her? Should I be? I wasn't really sure but I answered the best way I could.

"No, I don't think I am."

"Good. Don't let her get to you. Just stay by my side always and she won't mess with you. I'll make sure of it." He continued.

"Thank you Sasuke. I really appreciate it." The more time I spend with Sasuke, it's like the more open he becomes towards me. He's not as cold as the first day I met him. He's different.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you being so nice to me now? I thought you hated me?"

"I've never hated you, it's just I'm not that friendly. And I guess I'm nice to you because you are one of the few who talks to me like I am a person. You didn't fall over for me; I didn't even think you cared about my presence." Sasuke really said all of that to me? I did fall over for him, he just never saw. I was too afraid to show him. I'm glad that I didn't.

"The first day I saw you I wanted to know you better. I wanted you to notice me, but I didn't know how to get you to look my way."

"That's how I felt about you, but I didn't feel that way the first time I met you, I thought you were going to be another Karin. It's annoying. But that day you talked to me in class, then later told me you just wanted to know something about the practice exam really shocked me. I thought you were going to tell me you love me, I barely know you for you to love me, that's why I was so interested after that. You're different."

"Ha, right I wasn't going to tell you I love you, hehe. But I'm glad I did talk to you that day, because if I didn't we wouldn't be like this would we?" I'm so happy I didn't tell him I wanted to be with him that day. If I did, he would have probably treated me like how he treats Karin.

"Sasuke, this is the place."

"Oh this is your house."

"Yes, it is."

"So."

"Yup." The conversation got boring really fast after that.

"I guess I'll see you in school Sasuke." I was waving and smiling but he wasn't moving. Instead he was just looking me in my eyes. I wondered what he was thinking.

"Sakura, your eyes are beautiful."

"Really?"

He didn't respond to me, instead he leaned in and kissed me. That was my first kiss, and it was great. Sasuke makes everything better. I'm glad that he finally notices me.

He pulled away.

"Good night, my cherry blossom."

I couldn't help but blush as he walks away. I am different.


	7. Chapter 7

2 months have passed since the incident with Karin, and in the past 2 months my relationship with Sasuke have been growing stronger and stronger, and school have gotten a lot easier. Today I waited for Sasuke by the water fountain; we've been meeting here every day before lunch since we started dating. Did I mention Sasuke is my boyfriend now? Haha that was hard for me to believe at first, but it's true. But I waited, and waited, I figured he was just running late. I felt someone coming, I hoped it was Sasuke but it wasn't. Instead it was an upperclassman, and to tell the truth, he was kind of cute. As he walked passed me we glanced at each other, but then he stopped.

"Hey." The red haired upperclassman said to me. I wonder was he really talking to me, or did he mistake me for someone else because I don't know this boy.

"Um, Hi." I replied.

"I don't know why but I felt like I just had to talk to you." He continued

"Are you new here?" he asked.

"Well not really, I've been coming here for almost 3 months." I answered.

"Hmm, I've never seen you around. What are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm waiting on my boyfriend."

"You've been at this school for 3 months and you already have a boyfriend, I'm not surprised though."

"Um, thank you."

"By the way, my name is Sasori, and yours is?"

"My name… It's Sakura."

"Sakura huh, I could have guessed that, but that's a very pretty name for a very pretty girl."

It was kind of cool having an older guy hit on me but I belong to Sasuke. Boy how I wish he was on time, I wouldn't be in this situation.

"Thank you." I said, before Sasori could speak I heard the sound of running, and to my luck it was Sasuke.

"I'm sorry I'm late Sakura, Iruk–, who's this?" Sasuke noticed Sasori before he could finish his sentence.

"This must be your boyfriend, huh Sakura." Before I can even answer him Sasuke interrupted me

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend, who are you?" he said coldly. If I am correct, I believe Sasuke is jealous, I've never seen him jealous.

"I'm just a friend keeping her company until you came, right Sakura?" Sasori said. I didn't know if it was right covering for him but I agreed with what he was saying. I hope that wasn't a mistake.

"Let's go Sakura." Sasuke said as her grabbed my arm and pulled me really hard. Was he really that angry? Imagine if he was there to listen to what Sasori was saying to me before he arrived.

The day quickly ended but the only person I had on my mind all day was Sasori, yes he is very good looking, but it's something weird about him, why would he just talk to me? I think its best I stay away from him, he could be trouble, plus he's way older, I can only imagine what he was thinking about me when he saw me, most likely something dirty. But what Sasuke don't know won't hurt him; it wasn't even a big deal.

That night I was over Sasuke house for dinner, this would make one of the few times I been over his house, he is usually over mine, mainly because he lives alone and I know Sasuke isn't that kind of person to take advantage of me, but you can never be too sure, its only been 2 months, but I do love him.

We were both quiet as we ate. My attempts at bringing up conversation failed, I guess Sasuke was still upset. But what is he upset about?

"Sakura?" he finally broke the silence

"Yes?"

"How long have you known him?"

"Known who?"

"The boy with the red hair from earlier."

"Not long, I had just met him a few minutes before you arrived."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How did you meet him Sakura?"

I don't know why Sasuke is making a big deal out of this, It's not like he touched me.

"He saw I was alone and he wanted to know why." I answered.

"Did you not see the way he looked at you Sakura?"

"Looked at me? I didn't think anything of it. Was it a problem?" I think Sasuke really have lost it.

"He looked at you how I look at you. He looked at you like he wanted you. Sakura, you need to stay away from him."

"Okay Sasuke." I said as I let out a sigh, I mean, I don't mind staying away from Sasori, that was my plan to begin with, but Sasuke have turn this situation out of proportion, I find the look Sasori gave me completely different from how Sasuke look at me, Sasuke can't even see himself when he looks at me so how would he know? This is a headache.

Three days have passed since I've seen Sasori, I even forgotten about him, but he suddenly appeared as I walked to school…


End file.
